honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Xbox One
Xbox One is the 181st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Xbox One console and its generation of games. It was published on January 2, 2018. Xbox One ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Xbox One on YouTube "All these petty squabbles over which company gets to suck $500 out of your wallet are probably the only thing keeping the console market alive in the first place!"'' '''~ Honest Game Trailers - Xbox One Script From Microsoft, the company that brought you the Kinect, Bing, and a controller the size of a child’s skull, comes the deuce-swilling fratboy of the current generation console market. Xbox One Dive head first into the trenches of the dumbest conflict of the 21st century: the console wars. And prepare to put your life in service to father Gates, ignore the fact that most games are multi-platform now, and furiously justify your purchase with the unbreakable will of brand loyalty. Because the most important part of owning a video game platform isn’t enjoying it, but in making people who don’t have it feel inferior! Suck it, Sony ponies! Experience the worst naming convention since Nintendo named a console after piss, as Microsoft starts strong with the Xbox, a giant box with an X on it. Then, goes off the rails with the 360, by strapping a 360 on the end for no reason. Followed by the third Xbox, which they call an Xbox One, making it impossible to talk about the actual first Xbox. Then, the even more confusing Xbox One S and the Xbox One X, the two letters in the alphabet that sound the most similar. At this point, the only way to make it dumber would be to name their next console PlayStation 5. Discover the device Microsoft was positive would be the center of your home media experience -- despite the fact that 90% of their customers just want the thing that plays Halo. With tons of multimedia features like mirroring your tablet, pulling up season 6 of ''The Golden Girls just by yelling, an optional camera that they swear doesn't send all your movements back to Microsoft, and tons of other gimmicks you'll probably never even notice much less use! Mostly because the UI is so bad, you'll spend most of your time trying to remember how to get to the games. But hey at least the thing doesn't self-destruct anymore! I still get PTSD when I see a red circle "DAMMIT!!!" Whether you're an idle rich person with money to burn, got suckered into buying a fancy TV, or you're just a big fan of diminishing returns, get ready to drop an extra two to three hundred smackers for the privilege of owning the brand new Xbox One X, the bleeding edge of video gaming platforms that aren't computers. And experience the most K's you can experience without learning what a motherboard does. With an HD gaming console so powerful you could actually see every single follicle on Marcus Fenix's balls. As you experience visuals so impressive you have to constantly reassure yourself and everyone around you that they definitely look better! I mean, seriously guys! Just look at that texture! Choose your weapon from the console warriors' most potent arsenal: the exclusives! With system selling shooters like ''Halo, Titanfall and Gears, ''two different flavors of ''Forza, Dead Rising for mindless Dynasty Warriors-esque bloodshed, Killer Instinct a game about eating a match long combo, a boatload of indies they lock to the platform, and a handful of single player 'xclusies that are actually mostly pretty bad. In a lineup of Xbox only games that begins to make a serious argument for the one -- until you realize they put all this sh*t out on PC, too! Seriously, we should all probably just get one of those. So join the legions of the X Bros, pledge your allegiance to the one true console, and take up arms against a sea of play stupids today. Because all these petty squabbles over which company gets to suck $500 out of your wallet are probably the only thing keeping the console market alive in the first place! So thank you console warriors! Thank you for your service! Starring: Teraflops; Peak Resolution; Super Sampling; True 4k; High Dynamic Range; and Other Buzzwords. for Xbox One was 'XBad to the Bone.']] XBad to the XBone Man, remember when you could just put a game in and play without downloading a 20 gigabyte patch? Things sure are better here in the future of gaming... Trivia * This is not the only episode of Honest Game Trailers about a console. There are also Honest Game Trailers ''about the 'N64, the '''Nintendo Switch and the PlayStation VR. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Xbox One has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com highlighted the video for calling out "features that aren’t really used with the system, with most consumers instead preferring to play something with Halo on it." Workman joked that the video gave the XBox One "its comeuppance" and would make Xbox One owners "maybe feel better about owning it – or the PlayStation 4." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Xbox One (And Xbox One X) Gets Its Comeuppance In New Honest Game Trailer Video ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Consoles Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Xbox